dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 24
Mr. Monster, La-la-la (ラララ怪人くん, Rarara kaijin-kun) is the 24th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary The story starts with a monologue, Kaiman introduces himself, telling that's not his real name, and that scaly face isn't his neither, and he stays in The Magic User World to find the person responsible for his head, and how he had lo leave Hole, his home and his only friend behind for it, and having as the only clue for his past a man called Risu. He goes to a bar in order to get information about the Cross-Eyes, the owner tells him that they used to gather in Kesber Park, leaving without paying for his beer, he goes to the park but founds nothing, while walking away a sorcerer gave him a flyer about the "Blue Night Festival" soon to be celebrated, he pays no attention to it and starts to look for a job, unsuccessful, he sits in a alley, starving, believing he would have to steal again to fill his stomach until he hears screams near, and sees some Magic User trying to kidnap someone, and suddenly a terrifying looking man appears, crushing the skull of one of the captors, telling how they think he would carry on his shop if they kidnap his staff, in that moment the other kidnapper taunts him to not move or his employee would die, Kaiman appear behind and breaks his arm, then breaks the face of the last kidnaper againts the wall, the broken arm sorcerer escapes and the lizard head laments he used his precious stamina to help a magic user. The terrifying man introduces himself as Tanba, and after punch his Employee Fukuyama for be so weak, he thanks Kaiman and offers him to eat at his restaurant for the help. In Restaurant Tanba he introduces Kirion, a meek and creepy looking employee, he tells Kaiman she is just a little bit uncommunicative and gives him the main dish of the restaurant, meat bags. Kaiman ask who where the guys from earlier, Tanba explains they are "collectors" people who kidnap Magic Users with potential for the blue night, and ask the lizard head why he eats with the mas on, he and Fukuyama are surprised to see his reptillian face, Kaiman tries to explain its a curse, and Fukuyama shakes in horror believing that thanks En's orders to no go to Hole the Magic Users started to practice magic with their own kind, after that Tanba offers Kaiman a job at the restaurant at his brute, he gladly accepts and his first job is clean the plates he just used. In En's Mansion the En family prepares for the Blue Night, Shin remembers how its been 4 years since the last one, and Noi tells Fujita to look for a good Partner, he still have some of Matsumura squashed flesh in a bag and cries over it telling how he just want him to be revived. Trivia Fukuyama, Kirion and Tanba are introduced in this chapter Category:Chapters